Miracle in Your Eyes
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Naruto, gadis indigo yang kebetulan bisa melihat hantu, bertemu dengan sosok asing yang seolah muncul untuk meminta bantuannya. Apa dia hantu? Mana ada hantu setampan ini, batin Naruto. "Jadi, Uchiha-san, kau ini manusia atau bukan?" "Aku tidak tahu." SasuFem!Naru. Multi-chapter. Mind to Mampir, minna-san?
1. Chapter 1

" **Miracle in Your Eyes."**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **Summary : Naruto, gadis indigo yang kebetulan bisa melihat hantu, bertemu dengan sosok asing yang seolah muncul untuk meminta bantuannya. Apa dia hantu? Mana ada hantu setampan ini, batin Naruto. "Jadi, Uchiha-san, kau ini manusia atau bukan?" "Aku tidak tahu." SasuFem!Naru.**

 **Inspired by : Stay With Me – Chanyeol ft Punch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkiraan cuaca yang Naruto lihat semuanya bohong. Katanya hari ini akan cerah, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan deras di sore hari? Naruto mendesah panjang, kakinya berhenti melangkah karena awalnya dia berniat pulang sehabis membeli beberapa kebutuhan bulanan yang nyaris habis. Sebagai mahasiswi yang tinggal jauh dari orang tua, Naruto ingin berhemat, takut-takut ada buku yang nantinya harus dia beli sebagai referensi mata kuliah tertentu.

"Bukankah kita romantis? Satu payung berdua, iya kan sayang?"

Naruto mengernyit, dia melihat pasangan kekasih yang berjalan melewatinya, sambil terkikik geli satu sama lain. Manik saphirenya tak sengaja melihat sosok mengerikan yang mengikuti pasangan itu di belakang mereka. Ia tertawa hambar.

'Kalau aku bilang mereka sedang diikuti hantu penasaran, apa masih bisa tertawa begitu ya?' ia berpikir setengah usil. Namun kemampuan yang di miliki Naruto sejak kecil memang terkadang merepotkan. Dia harus pura-pura bersikap normal ketika hantu wanita tua yang bunuh diri beberapa hari lalu memunculkan diri di depannya dengan kondisi isi perut terurai berai, diketahui wanita itu depresi dan menabrakkan diri di tengah jalan. Naruto juga kadang sebal, apa semua hantu itu tidak sopan? Dia yang sedang patah hati lantaran di tolak kakak kelas yang disukainya selama bertahun-tahun, niatnya ingin menyendiri di Perpustakaan, tapi hantu penunggu ruangan itu justru duduk di sampingnya dan bertanya seolah mereka teman.

Bukannya apa, Naruto sih tidak takut, hanya saja dia kan butuh privasi. Kenapa juga para hantu tidak pernah bosan mengikutinya kemana-mana? Andai saja dia tidak mendapat didikan keras dari ibunya, apa jadinya dia sekarang? Mungkin menjerit kesetanan setiap melihat kejadian ganjil terjadi di sekitarnya, seperti gelas dan piring yang pecah secara tiba-tiba, atau lampu kamar yang dijadikan mainan oleh penghuninya.

"Hah, kapan hujan ini berhenti? Aku mau belajar untuk kuis besok." Naruto berujar sambil menghela nafas panjang. Beberapa orang memilih menerobos hujan agar cepat sampai tujuan, namun jarak apartement nya dari sini cukup jauh, bukannya sampai bisa-bisa Naruto masuk angin dan tidak bisa mengerjakan kuis besoknya. Ide buruk, dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah besok terkenal sebagai dosen terkiller yang suka sekali mengusir mahasiswa atau mahasiswi tanpa alasan logis.

" _ **Hihihi, nee-chan, apa kau punya permen?"**_

Oh, tidak lagi. Naruto melirik sisi kanannya, kosong. Sekarang sisi kiri, matanya menyipit sebal, sosok bocah laki-laki, mungkin umurnya baru enam tahun, sedang tertawa riang saat tahu Naruto dapat melihatnya, lumuran darah di sekitar mulut dan kepalanya tidak membuat penampilannya lebih baik, Naruto semakin mengutuk harinya.

"Baiklah, bocah. Aku sedang krisis keuangan dan tidak punya permen. Kecuali kau bisa membuat hujan berhenti maka ku beri satu manisan." Naruto menyahuti dongkol. Ada dua orang yang bisik-bisik di belakangnya, mengira Naruto gila karena berbicara seorang diri. Tapi banyak yang memilih cuek dan membiarkannya saja. Si bocah, atau hantu bocah lelaki yang tidak diketahui namanya itu malah tampak bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun yang baru memasuki semester dua itu berpikir jika berbincang bersama hantu memang membuang waktu. Naruto segera berlari begitu melihat hujan mulai reda, saat itulah manik saphirenya melihat siluet pria berdiri di sisi berlawanan dengannya ketika ia hendak menyebrang. Naruto tidak terlalu jeli jadi dia hanya berjalan melewati pria itu dan mengabaikan teriakan hantu kecil yang sempat mengganggunya tadi.

" _ **Nee-chan! Besok bawa permen ya!"**_

"Dasar, iya-iya besok ku bawakan permen." Naruto bergumam geli.

Tapi anehnya, dia tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan pria asing tadi. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena pria itu menunduk dalam, yang Naruto ingat hanyalah pakaiannya. Serba hitam. Dan tentunya, kering. Itu bagian teranehnya. Saat hujan mengguyur deras, dan kau berdiri untuk waktu yang cukup lama harusnya kau basah kuyup, iya kan? Namun pria tadi tidak. Naruto menggeleng, dia memutuskan fokus belajar sebelum lupa apa saja materi yang akan diujiankan esok hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Corp terkenal sebagai Perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, berbasis bidang Teknologi yang meluncurkan beberapa produk berkualitas serta jaminan bagi pegawainya. Siapapun yang diterima di Uchiha Copr, bisa dipastikan hidup nyaman. Gajinya tinggi, fasilitas memadai dan juga jam kerja yang efisien, dengan kata lain, tingkat kesulitan masuk perusahaan itu berkali lipat dari perusahaan biasanya. Sayangnya, Fugaku selaku Direktur Utama sedang mengalami beberapa masalah karena putera bungsunya dikabarkan menjadi korban kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu. Tidak ditemukan bukti apapun di TKP. Fugaku yakin ini ulah salah satu musuhnya, mengingat dia memang kerap diburu untuk dilenyapkan. Terlalu banyak musuh dalam selimut. Itachi, putera sulungnya, terbilang jenius untuk mengambil alih posisi yang ditinggalkan Sasuke sementara, namun sayangnya Itachi tak berniat untuk merepotkan dirinya demi adiknya sendiri.

"Kau belum menemukan apapun, Kakashi?"

"Belum, Uchiha-sama. Musuh kali ini begitu pintar menyembunyikan barang bukti." Kakashi membungkuk hormat pada Fugaku. Dia adalah tangan kanan sekaligus orang kepercayaan Fugaku selama bertahun-tahun. Saat itu ia lengah dan membiarkan Sasuke membawa mobilnya sendiri menuju kantor, tanpa Fugaku tahu, mobil yang dikendarai anaknya sudah disabotase oleh seseorang.

"Hn, kau boleh pergi." Kakashi undur diri dan meninggalkan Fugaku sendirian di ruangannya. Terlalu aneh untuk dibilang kasus kecelakaan biasa. Kakashi sudah mengintai beberapa orang yang dianggap mencurigakan dan semuanya punya alibi masing-masing. Fugaku semakin kesusahan karena Itachi juga susah diatur, pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu lebih memilih menjadi koki di Hotel bintang lima milik Uzumaki.

"Apa motif dari pelaku sebenarnya? Apa dia tahu jika Sasuke akan mengendarai mobil itu?" Fugaku tak berhenti memikirkan hal yang menurutnya janggal, hingga jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan dering telepon dari istirinya lah yang membuat Fugaku memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

" _ **Jadi? Kamu kenapa di sini sendirian? Jomblo ya?"**_

Seperti hari biasanya, Naruto duduk di pojok Perpustakaan menikmati harinya sebagai mahasiswi semester dua di awal tahun. Omong-omong Naruto memang cukup suka, mengobrol dengan hantu penunggu Perpustakaan, sejak insiden dimana dia ketiduran dan harus dibangunkan petugas keamanan saat hendak menutup Perpustakaan, Naruto sedikit banyak berterima kasih pada si hantu. Hantu yang berpenampilan seperti lelaki muda kisaran usia tiga puluh tahun dengan pakaian formal itu terbilang cukup tampan. Berbeda dengan hantu mengerikan lainnya, hantu lelaki penunggu Perpustakaan tidak memiliki bekas luka apapun, hanya wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Tapi kalau tersenyum tetap tampan, kok.

"Ish, Hikaru-san, tidak baik mengejek orang lain." Naruto membalas setengah cemberut, tangannya membalik-balik halaman literature bahasa asing yang dijadikan sebagai pedoman mata kuliah yang dipilihnya di semester dua.

Hikaru, atau begitu nama hantu lelaki di Perpustakaan, tewas berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya dia dibunuh perampok yang hampir mencuri barang-barang berharga milik Universitas tempat Naruto mengejar cita-citanya. Hikaru-san, Naruto sering curhat padanya, seputar masalah perkuliahan atau urusan pribadi, toh tidak banyak yang mau duduk di pojok Perpustakaan setelah rumor betapa angkernya tempat itu menyebar luas. Hanya Naruto, mungkin, manusia waras yang mau menghabiskan waktu di sana.

" _ **Hei Naru, kau kenal dia tidak? Kelihatannya dia tersesat, apa dia temanmu?"**_

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang dimaksud Hikaru. Oh? Dia menaikkan alisnya dua senti. Bukannya itu pria aneh kemarin? Pikirnya skeptis.

"Rasanya familiar, Hikaru-san, menurutmu dia manusia bukan?"

" _ **Aku saja ragu, auranya hangat, tidak sepertiku. Tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan energi kehidupannya sama sekali."**_

Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya, sampai tatapan pria asing itu tertuju padanya, barulah Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mampir di hatinya. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan datar, bersembunyi di balik dua manik obsidian yang indah.

'Dia berjalan kemari?' batin Naruto tidak mengerti. Lelaki asing itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Satu langkah, dua langkah. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Bibirnya terbuka, mengucapkan satu kalimat lirih yang mengejutkan Naruto maupun Hikaru yang masih duduk di sampingnya.

" _ **Tolong aku."**_

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Note : Ini fanfic yang saya janjikan publish dalam waktu dekat. Tenang. Ini multichap, dan sebisa mungkin saya garap secepatnya. Saya kapok kalau endingnya kayak LiL, jujur ya saya kecewa karena hampir 90 user langsung unfave fanfic saya begitu baca endingnya xD mau marah ya saya juga salah karena ngasih ending yang gak memuaskan, tapi saya tetep gak patah semangat buat bikin fanfic baru, kok! So, ini fanfic multi chapter saya, terinspirasi dari dua lagu, yaitu:

 **Stay With Me - Chanyeol ft Punch (Ost Goblin)** dan **When I Saw You - Bumkey (Ost Hwayugi)**

Lagunya enak, ya emang sejalan sama bayangan saya buat fanfic ini, sih. Itu aja dari saya, maaf awalan saya buat pendek.

Regards,

 **Amanda Lactis**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Miracle in Your Eyes."**

 **Chapter 2 : Siluet Abu-abu**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengetukkan jarinya ke mejanya, berkali-kali, sampai mendapat delikan sebal dari sisi kanannya, Yamanaka Ino yang mencoba fokus namun gagal akibat suara bising yang dihasilkan Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto cuek, dia malah meluruskan pandangannya pada sosok yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, pria aneh yang tak jelas identitasnya. Manusia atau hantu. Naruto saja bingung. Saat ditanya pun, pria itu lebih memilih diam seribu bahasa tanpa satupun penjelasan terlontar dari bibirnya. Hikaru-san sampai mengusirnya agar Naruto mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya diminta si pria asing tersebut.

"Ck, tatapan matanya seperti mau membunuhku saja, huh." Naruto mendumel kesal. Setengah hati mendengar penjelasan dosen yang menerangkan di depan kelas. Ino yang duduk di sampingnya, sejak minggu pertama kuliah, sampai mereka naik ke semester dua, sudah hafal mati kebiasaan Naruto. Bisa dikatakan, Ino sebelas dua belas dengan Naruto. Sifatnya cuek, tidak suka mencari ribut, dan tentunya Ino diberi sedikit hadiah dari Tuhan.

Kalau Naruto bisa melihat secara jelas dan bahkan masa lalu para hantu, maka Ino memiliki kepekaan terhadap mahluk astral. Dia bisa membedakan mana hantu baik dan jahat dari aura mereka. Cuman, Ino malas membeberkan kelebihannya itu. Takut dikira pamer oleh gerombolan Sakura, si gadis nyentrik pecinta warna pink, musuh dari golongan pecinta ketenangan sepertinya dan Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis berjidat lebar itu, Ino memang benci dengannya, suka sekali mencari perhatian dari siapapun. Entah keturunan atau sifatnya dari lahir sudah begitu.

"Nar."

Naruto menoleh. "Apa?" sahutnya pendek.

Ino sedikit ragu, dia membasahi bibir bawahnya, "Di sebelahmu, ehem, ada sesuatu." Ujarnya sepelan mungkin. Dan tentu saja, seorang Naruto bukan jajaran mahasiswi teladan sampai mempertaruhkan hidup demi duduk di barisan depan.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, dia membiarkan saja si hantu wanita yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya sibuk melotot kearah Ino. "Dia terlihat menyeramkan, matanya hilang satu, wajahnya terbakar dan kakinya seperti dipotong. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto membalas sedikit bercanda.

"Astaga, Nar, aku tidak tahu selera humormu nyaris mendekati angka minus."

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku pada para hantu tidak tahu diri yang suka sekali mengganggu hidupku."

Ino tertawa kecil. Hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, namun dia tidak membenci gadis bersurai pirang itu. Naruto juga orangnya lebih pendiam, nyaman di dunianya sendiri, sampai-sampai Ino ingin menembus batasannya dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

"Pst, nanti aku mau ke Perpustakaan, mau ikut tidak?" Naruto menyenggol tangan Ino, yang ditanggapi antusias dari yang bersangkutan.

Mungkin Naruto punya cara sendiri untuk bersosialisasi?

"Omong-omong…"

Naruto menghentikan coretannya pada binder biru kesukaannya. "Ya?"

"…aku merasakan aura aneh saat kau masuk kelas tadi. Entahlah, bukan hantu, tapi bukan juga manusia. Kau paham maksudku?"

Bingo! Naruto bersorak dalam hati.

"Yamanaka Ino! Kau harus membantuku! Ne?"

Ino mengerjap bingung, tapi mengalah dan memilih mengikuti ucapan Naruto yang tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Fugaku sibuk mengurusi konferensi pers yang menginginkan agar Sasuke digantikan oleh kakaknya, Itachi. Fugaku sendiri ingin agar Itachi menggantikan Sasuke meski hanya sementara, tapi oh Tuhan putera sulungnya itu begitu keras kepala dan lebih menuruti kekasihnya, kalau tidak salah namanya Kyuubi, Fugaku tak begitu ingat.

"Uchiha-sama, saya yakin Itachi-sama akan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Itu benar, akan bagus jika ia mau memimpin Uchiha Corp sampai Sasuke-sama sadar."

Kakashi yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Fugaku, memandang satu persatu petinggi Perusahaan, mungkin saja ada yang bersembunyi di balik kedok mereka. Sampai saat ini pun, Kakashi masih ragu, siapa yang menyabotase mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke. Bisa saja orang dalam, bukankah tidk baik jika terlalu mempercayai seseorang?

"Akan aku pikirkan, dan Kakashi, hubungi Itachi sekarang. Katakan padanya, keadaan sudah mulai genting." Fugaku bangkit dan merapikan dasinya, keluar ruangan dan menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada Kakashi, berharap akan ada titik terang.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau."

" _Saya mohon, Itachi-sama. Keadaannya tidak berpihak pada kami."_

"Aku juga tidak peduli. Enak saja aku disuruh menggantikan Sasuke."

" _Itachi-sama, saya minta anda berubah pikiran."_

Yang disebut namanya berdecak, nyaris memutuskan sambungan telepon namun kekasihnya yang tadinya sedang bersantai justru penasaran dan bertanya lewat gerakan tangan.

" _ **Siapa?"**_

Kyuubi mendapat gelengan dari Itachi. Mungkin nanti dia akan cerita, batin lelaki berusia dua puluh enam tahun tersebut. Toh Itachi tidak jago menjaga rahasia jika berhadapan dengannya. Nanti juga pasti bercerita sambil mengeluh betapa kolot ayahnya dan dia harus menjadi boneka demi meneruskan perusahaan. Kyuubi sudah hafal dengan sifat kekasihnya.

'Sedikit lagi.'

"Sasuke kecelakaan, kau tahu, ayahku ingin aku menggantikan posisi adikku. Betapa menyebalkan." Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuubi, menyesap aroma kesukaannya sejak dulu.

Kyuubi tertawa geli, tangannya mengusap lembut surai gelap Itachi. "Besok kita ke Jepang, bagaimana? Aku rindu rumahku, Tachi."

Itachi berpikir sejenak. "Aku bisa saja menggantikan Sasuke, tapi ayolah Kyuu-chan, bekerja itu membosankan!"

"Yasudah kita putus saja."

"Apa?! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Hei Kyuu-chan mau kemana?"

"Berisik! Sana tidur di ruang tamu."

Kakashi tidak pernah merasakan hawa baik ketika Itachi membicarakan Kyuubi, tidak meski putera sulung Fugaku itu berceloteh betapa manis dan hebatnya kekasih yang berbeda tiga tahun di bawahnya itu, Kakashi sama sekali tidak peduli. Hanya saja, riwayat hidup Kyuubi tidak terlalu bagus. Dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan menjadi penghuni panti asuhan selama sebelas tahun sebelum diadopsi oleh keluarga Haruno dan menjadi kakak tiri dari Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink nyentrik yang setahu Kakashi, sempat naksir Itachi saat gadis itu menginjak bangku SMA dulu.

'Tunggu sedikit lagi, Kaa-sama.' Kyuubi tersenyum saat melihat Itachi tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, senyumnya sedikit aneh.

.

.

.

Ino merasakan kepalanya mendadak pening saat Naruto menyeretnya paksa, menuju Perpustakaan yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari gedung Fakultas mereka. Tentu saja, Ino harus menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki Naruto agar pelan-pelan mengingat suasana kampus sedang ramai saat jam makan siang.

"Ya Tuhan, Nar! Pelan-pelan, Perpustakaannya tidak akan lari kemana-mana!"

"Pstt! Aku harus menceritakanmu sesuatu Ino, toh kita tidak ada kelas sore ini-"

"-baka! Aku ada kelas Agama nanti sore, demi Tuhan Naru aku minta pelankan langkahmu!" seru Ino.

Naruto berhasil dikendalikan setelah akhirnya gadis itu berhenti mendadak. Seakan ingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, aku lupa jika kita tidak sekelas saat mata kuliah Agama. Gomen ne?" ia menyengir kaku. Sedangkan Ino mendengus.

Baiklah, sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya yang menganut ajaram Shinto, atau keluarga kakek dan neneknya yang Katolik, tapi Naruto lebih suka untuk tidak terikat agama apapun. Jadi, saat kelas Agama, Naruto lebih condong ke Katolik karena selain mahasiswinya sedikit, dia bisa lebih mudah memahami materinya. Ino ada di kelas lain, lebih tepatnya gadis itu penganut ajaran Shinto. Kelasnya setiap hari Senin, jam empat sore sampai malam hari, pukul tujuh tepat.

"Apa benar rumor jika Perpustakaan lantai dua itu angker?" tanya Ino mencairkan suasana ketika mereka sampai di Perpustakaan lantai satu. Naruto terkekeh, dia memasukkan tasnya ke dalam loker setelah menitipkan KTM (Kartu Tanda Mahasiswa) ke petugas Perpustakaan.

"Angker? Tidak, kok. Hantunya saja tampan, angker dari mananya?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dia merapikan kemeja toscanya sebelum mengekori Naruto naik ke lantai dua. Suasanya sepi. Tidak seramai lantai satu yang dipenuhi meja dan kursi serta stop kontak untuk mencharge laptop dan ponsel, para mahasiswa lebih suka di lantai satu karena mereka bisa bebas berkelompok tanpa bersempit-sempitan di sela rak-rak buku tua. Intinya, lebih banyak _space_ di lantai satu. Alasan logis jika lantai dua lebih sepi, bukan?

"Ah! Hikaru-san! Konnichiwa!"

" _ **Hai, Naru. Siapa itu? Temanmu? Aku kira kamu ansos dan introvert."**_

"Astaga jahatnya! Oh Ino, ini Hikaru-san, aku yakin kau bisa merasakan auranya, kan?"

Ino sedikit mengangguk, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari hantu lainnya. Sejuk, dan wanginya seperti bunga mawar.

" _ **Dia tidak bisa melihatku? Tapi bisa merasakan auraku? Temanmu memang jauh dari kata biasa, eh?"**_ Hikaru tersenyum, dia melayang menuju pojok ruangan, ditanggapi gelengan maklum dari Naruto.

"Duduk saja, Ino. Aku mau mencari buku untuk tugas makalah Biokimia minggu depan."

Ino hanya diam saja, dia duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya, hanya saja tak lama kemudian dia merasakan hal aneh. Lampu Perpustakaa berkedip-kedip, beberapa buku di depannya tampak bergeser, Ino menjatuhkan ponselnya tanpa sadar.

" _ **Oya? Dia bisa melihat kita?"**_

" _ **Eiiii, tidak mungkin! Hanya Naru-chan yang bisa melihat kita"**_

" _ **Jadi rindu Naru-chan, dia kemana ya?"**_

Naruto datang dan menaikkan alisnya heran melihat Ino yang pucat pasi seolah melihat hantu menyeramkan. Tangannya sampai gemetar hebat, dan Naruto melirik ke sisi kiri, dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalian mengganggu temanku, kan?" suara Naruto terdengar begitu lelah menghadapi tiga hantu yang berdiri di samping Ino.

"Na-Naru, kau melihat sesuatu?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahu cuek, dia menggeser kursi dan mendudukkan diri di dekat Ino, tangannya terangkat seakan mengusir tiga hantu usil junior Hikaru, yang hobby menampakkan diri di depannya sejak tahun pertama kuliah.

"Hantu nya ada yang usil, maklum ya? Kau takut?"

Ino menggeleng, menghilangkan ketakutan di hatinya. "Lalu di sana ada siapa?" dia menunjuk ragu sepuluh meter di belakang Naruto. Gadis itu mengerjap polos, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat lelaki bermanik onyx kemarin datang kembali.

" _ **Kau mengenalku?"**_

"Oh bagaimana aku bisa mengenal ribuan hantu yang mengganggu hidupku selama bertahun-tahun?" lirih Naruto sarkas, mengabaikan hantu asing itu dan pura-pura tidak merasakan hawa dingin pada bagian belakang tengkuknya.

" _ **Kau harus menolongku."**_

"Auh, tiba-tiba dingin sekali ya, Ino?" Naruto menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya kaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Pendingin ruangannya kan rusak sejak kemarin."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Note : Halo! Saya balik lagi! Mumpung libur jadi saya update! Selama menikmati weekend readers-tachi~! Btw, saya dapat inspirasi ini bukan dari film **Goblin** atau **Hwayugi** , tapi emang pengalaman saya sendiri, haha~~! Saya kan biasa ngampus sampe malem, belum lagi rapat organisasi sampe jam 9 malem, jadi suka liat yang aneh-aneh pas nglewatin gedung kampus. Duh, tapi saya gak sebaik Naruto yang ngajakin para hantu ngomong, saya lebih suka curhat sama kucing lewat! Lucu sih! Hehe! *plak* Itu aja ya, updatenya saya cari waktu lagi, dua minggu lagi saya udah UTS soalnya.

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


End file.
